Quién realmente eres
by HeydiHyuga
Summary: Realmente conocemos a las personas que nos rodean ¿Realmente sabes quién es aquella persona con la que convives todos los días de tu vida? ¿Si quiera sabes quién eres realmente y lo que puedes llegar a hacer? Son preguntas que ahora Tony debe contestarse de la peor manera.


**Quién realmente eres**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el gran capitán américa, Steve Roger, su compañero, su amigo, su pareja, aquel que creyó era todo lo bueno que el mundo podía ofrecer, a ese ser al que le confió todo lo que era, a ese mismo que le abrió las puertas de su corazón, al mismo que se entregó en cuerpo y alma. A ese que en estos momentos miraba portar con orgullo el símbolo de Hydra.

-Tony- Escucho que lo llamaba, pero con terror negó, era imposible lo que estaba viendo, era totalmente imposible para su mente concebir aquel momento.

-NO- Grito cuando intento tomarlo de la mano- TU NO ERES ÉL ¡ERES UN MALDITO IMPOSTOR!- Se tomó de los cabellos, se encontraba desarmado, no podía creer que había caído en una trampa como aquella, como había creído que su amado Steve lo vendaría y llevaría a un lugar desconocido y dejarlo sin protección. Prácticamente el rubio lo había obligado a dejar su traje, como fue tan tonto de confundir a su amado con aquel impostor- ¿DONDE ESTA STEVE? ¿QUE HICISTE CON ÉL? Si le has tocado un solo de sus rubios cabellos juro que te mato- Lo último lo susurro con rabia.

-Oh mi amado e ingenuo Tony, yo soy tu amado Steve o acaso no puedes reconocerme, necesitas una prueba de que soy el verdadero- Se acercó al más bajo con insinuación- Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría hacerte para demostrarte que soy yo- Le tomo del rostro para luego contornear los sabrosos labios con sus dedos- Me he contenido tantas veces para no lastimarte, para no desgarrar esta tersa piel que tienes, para no marcarte como mío cada vez que te tomo he sido muy suave contigo- Alzo el rostro del moreno jalándole fuertemente del cabello con su mano libre- Pero ya no necesito contenerme más, haré que tú mismo desees que te tome y te marque, haré que grites como la zorra que realmente eres y pidas más de mí, que nunca estés conforme con lo que te dé, haré que seas parte de Hydra solo para complacerme.

-Nunca lo haría y menos por alguien como tú- Le escupió en el pecho donde podía ver aquel símbolo que tanto odiaba.

-Eso veremos- Besos aquellos labios de tentación con toda el deseo y pasión que poseía para posteriormente morderlo hasta dejarlo sangrando- Bienvenido a Hydra Ironman.

El rubio se levantó y dejo al moreno en aquel lugar lleno suciedad, con apenas una pequeña cama que el moreno podría jurar caería en cualquier momento. Y al verse solo lloro, lloro como hace tiempo no lo hacía, lloro como cuando perdió a sus padres, lloro por verse traicionado, porque no era un tonto aunque en su interior quería creer que ese no era su amado Steve debía reconocerlo conocía perfectamente ese tacto, esa voz y aunque su mirada había cambiado y lo que veía ya no era amor podía notar cierta obsesión y deseo hacia su persona, una que algunas veces pudo notar en su amado Steve pero que este disfrazaba muy bien con pasión y amor.

Pasaron meses para Stark, meses de suplicio en que no sabía nada del mundo exterior y mucho menos de sus amigo ¿los vengadores y Shield sabrían de la traición del capitán? ¿Lo estarían acaso buscando? ¿Estarían vivos siquiera? Esa última duda era la que le quitaba el sueño, cada día que pasaba allí sus fuerzas disminuían, todos los días recibía la visita del rubio, raras veces comía y sentía que su cordura se perdía con cada segundo que pasaba, sabía que eso era lo que quería el rubio, conocía perfectamente su juego, en cada visita el de ojos azules que antes veía tan claros como un cielo despejado y que hoy veía de un color tan oscuro, como si ese azul fuera remplazado por un rojo intenso, aunque aquello debería ser imposible. El rubio tomaba todo de él, le decía que era su perra, lo follaba sin control y sin remordimiento, y cierta parte de él estaba sucumbiendo, una parte de él luchaba para dejar salir algo que desconocía de si mismo, quería retarlo también, quería poder domar a aquel hombre, estaba cayendo lo sabía, no faltaba mucho tiempo para volverse lo que el rubio quería pero debía luchar se repetía a si mismo todos los días, quería creer en que un día sus amigos lo rescataran.

Pero llego el día en que su cordura se rompió, aquel hombre que un día amo con locura estaba sobre él, tocándolo y tomándolo como si fuese su amo y pudo apreciar una marca en su cuello que estaba seguro él no había hecho, un sentimiento de ira se apodero de él, es que acaso el rubio estaba jugando con él fue el pensamiento que lo embargo, le había arruinado la vida, le hacía miserable a cada segundo que pasaba allí dentro y todo para que el otro lo tomara como un juego.

Y antes que el otro se diera cuenta con una fuerza que estaba seguro no poseía pudo quedar sobre el rubio.

-Esto es lo que querías no es así- Toco el pecho del otro con algo de fuerza- Querías que fuera tu perra, que fuera todo tuyo- Beso y mordió el hombro del mayor hasta hacerlo sangrar- Pero podrás manejarme, podrás hacer que te obedezca y me doblegue a ti- Lo tomo del rostro, para luego besarlo mientras rasguñaba cada parte que tocaba pero contrario de molestar al rubio lo excitaba.

El rubio sonrió, se sabía ganador, había quebrado al orgulloso Tony Stark.

-Podre contigo Stark- Tomo las nalgas del más pequeño con fuerza mientras las acercaba a su pelvis y se frotaba contra estas- No sabes como deseaba el día en que reconocieras que eres solo mío, en que tus instintos más bajos florecieran, que fueras el verdadero tú, porque sé que lo deseabas, cada parte de ti lo gritaba cuando te tomaba a pesar de que era solo el ingenuo y amable capitán américa- Dijo lo último con algo de sorna para luego besarlo con devoción mientras sus manos recorrían aquel cuerpo que se conocía a la perfección, no había parte que no haya sido profanada por sus manos o su boca, sabia como volverlo loco de placer aunque este se resistiera.

-No te creas que te la dejare fácil CA_PI_TAN- Delineo el labio inferior del rubio para luego bajar su dedo pasando por su cuello hasta llegar al pecho por lo que en acto reflejo mordió sus labios aquel cuerpo lo incitaba a hacer tantas cosas, se recostó sobre el para luego frotar sus miembros provocando al otro.

-Eso me parece perfecto TONY- Le pego una fuerte nalgada para luego volver a su posición original abriendo las piernas del moreno con fuerza y luego entrar en el sin reparo alguno, lo que provocó un fuerte gemido en el de ojos color chocolate.

Ese día Anthony Edward Stark salió de esa habitación donde paso los peores momentos de su vida, ese mismo día por primera vez mato una persona a voluntad, ese día perdió su humanidad, ese mismo día comenzó su nuevo proyecto al que llamo superior ironman, porque nunca más volvería a ser tratado de esa manera tan humillante se juraba así mismo que le regresaría a su "amado" todo lo que le hizo aunque este parecía esperarlo con ansias.

Y desde ese día comenzó una extraña relación entre ambos personajes, una relación llena de obsesión y deseo, una relación que terminaría en la muerte de ambos porque no podían vivir uno sin el otro y eso lo sabían muy bien pero era lo que deseaban.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son propiedad de Marvel, la imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece así que créditos a su respectivo autor. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.**

 **Es mi primer fanfic Stony uwu espero que les haya gustado.**

 **La idea nació mientras escuchaba la canción "bad bicht" y tuve la oportunidad de escribirla :3**

 **Gracias a todos por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia, éxito en sus vidas nwn/**


End file.
